Independent Creepy Crawly Hunter
by DogsAreOkay
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie stumble across Chey, an independent demon hunter with moxie. A formidable ally, fighter and an ambassador of Hell. Exiled from her duties for unknown reasons, Chey sentences demons to judgement on Earth and finds the town that attracts them like moths to a flame. Could someone like her allow personal feelings to get in the way of her self proclaimed duty?


The hunter stayed perched in the tree she had chosen specifically for this moment, she had been tracking her target for weeks. Always staying in the shadows, being ever so careful and calculating every move. She had been precise, maybe too precise? No, there was no such thing. She was a finder of the things that go bang in the night. Her travels had taken her to Sleepy Hollow as expected, she found the demon's lair as expected. What she didn't expect however, were the two mortal-looking creatures, most probably human, ruining her entire operation. So there she crouched behind the branches fuming, cursing herself for not planning ahead of this. Although how could she? As soon as the hairy, troll like demon meandered it's way towards the cave she oh so tediously sabotaged with explosives, the couple immediately ran after it only to both get kicked into trees five metres away. She almost had a mind to let them die. How dare they ruin her plan they'd no idea about! What an unnecessary intrusion. She sighed, knowing she couldn't let these ruffians get hurt too much, the woman leaped down and hit the ground with a thud. Her black rune encrusted armour rustled against the similar coloured cloak she adorned. The demon, Yan-gant-y-tan, took no notice of the woman and continued taking long strides towards the pair, "They fucking insulted it," she whispered to herself. What absolute idiots," Who insults a demon?" The Yan raised it's long furry fingers ready to strike, in seconds the woman whipped out a throwing knife and hurdled it at the monster hitting it directly where it's jugular would be. The black figure hissed and abruptly twisted it's crooked body towards it's assailant," Yeah that's right fuck fingers, I'm right here."

It didn't like that one bit, the beast threw it's legs wildly in the air making it's way towards her. The woman waited until it stumbled close enough and with brute force she thrust her arm through it's chest, ripped out it's decaying heart and kicked the monster away. The gruesome smile it once wore was replaced with a more sinister grimace as it witnessed the lady penetrate the organ with her teeth and squeezed the contents into her mouth as gracefully as a task like that could be done. The creature began to disintegrate while clawing at the ground, trying to escape a timely death. She discarded the shrivelled prune in her gloved hand and began walking towards the cave she'd been camping out. This was what she had been looking for, why she hadn't killed the ugly disgrace long before, she needed a certain biblical artefact sealed away in this cave. Well, she would either sell it to the highest bidder or add it to her library. Oh how she loved knowledge and material possessions.

The duo shared a look between them as they watched the mystery figure saunter towards the rocky opening. The taller male used the tree as support to stand, hunched over slightly he called,"HEY," with a broad accent. The woman paused, considered her options, and turned around with a calm reply,

"What's up?" Her casual tone took him by surprise. He couldn't see her face through the hood and the metallic mask she wore. But he knew by the way she stood she was most definitely female. He didn't know what to say, she had just saved them and then walked away? He wanted answers, what was the creature? And why did she...eat the heart? His partner was quick to answer,

"What in the Hell just happened?" She grabbed her gun and pointed it at the armour clad woman,

"Put it down, I should be the angry one here. You completely destroyed my plan of blowing the thing up and getting business done," The gun stayed firm, the woman sighed, knowing then pair weren't content with that answer, she continued," I am a hunter, of sorts...that thing there was a 'Yan-gant-y-tan' that has something I need. I mean no harm to you, now if you'll excuse me-" the man went out on a limb, he needed information,

"I am Ichabod Crane," He bowed," This is my partner Abbie Mills, how do we address you?" she stood still near the cave entrance, it had been a long time since someone bowed to her,

"Chey," she concluded. Giving her full name was too much . Ichabod stood straight and made a move towards her," Don't follow me, there's trip wires everywhere and if you fuck up, I get fucked too," Chey turned around and continued into the darkness despite the calls of Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane. They glanced at each other, with more confusion than anything. The demon they couldn't figure out how to take down this, 'Chey' had taken down in seconds. Her accent was also peculiar, Crane could recognise it but not where it was from, it was thick and even sounded friendly despite their current situation. Also, there was still the fact she literally 'ate his heart out.'

By the time they had gotten back to the truck they'd discussed at length who the woman could be. The word 'Vampire' had been tossed around but they concluded it was too gimmicky, besides, they didn't exist in modern America, "Let's call it a night," Abbie said through a yawn," Then we get to the archives tomorrow and figure out what Chey is."


End file.
